


Injury - Bend Your Arms to Look Like Wings

by audhds



Series: Kink Bingo Amnesty - Card 1 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audhds/pseuds/audhds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up rather worse for wear after a hunt, with both of his arms out of service and a broken leg. So he's a whiny bitch, unsurprisingly. Things only get worse when he wakes up with an aching erection. Cue caring Sammy and the mother of all blow jobs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury - Bend Your Arms to Look Like Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes incest...if that squicks you, don't read! Other than that, knock yourself out (please don't actually do that)!

Today had not been Dean’s day.

In fact, to be honest, this week had not been Dean’s week…and neither had the weeks before.

But this week in particular was particularly dreadful. Everything had started to go wrong on Monday, when Dean and Sam’s day off had been halted by a call from Bobby. Things didn’t improve from then onwards. 

Tuesday and Wednesday had been spent researching monsters that eat every part of the human anatomy apart from the liver, and Thursday had been spent traveling to where said monster was picking apart its victims. 

On Friday, Sam and Dean found the monster and ganked it – but not before it took a chunk out of Sam’s shoulder and gave him a concussion, as well as throwing Dean into a tree, breaking his leg, bending his right arm practically in half with a swipe of a clawed hand and spraining Dean’s wrist.

Dean spent Saturday in hospital wavering between blissed-out, numb lucidity and drug-induced sleep.

On Sunday, Dean was let out of hospital after his injuries from the day before had been patched up. Sam had insisted that he was fine and had reused any medical attention, but sadly, despite Dean’s protests, the elder brother had not come off so lightly. Not only had the monster broken his right arm, it had also broken his left leg when it threw Dean into the tree. Not to mention the fact that Dean’s left wrist was sprained from by his own body weight during an awkward landing. Both of Dean’s arms were therefore wrapped up in slings and other various support systems, and his left leg was bound in a cast.

Dean wasn’t really bothered about the pain – he was used to it and Sam had a hefty stash of heavy duty pain killers in his duffel from past supply runs and the hospital staff. No, what he was worried about was the fact that he was helpless.

Because of Dean’s leg, he could no longer walk without crutches.

Because both of his arms were in a sling, or wrist support, Dean could not use crutches.

Which only left a wheelchair.

Yep, Dean, brave, dashing, hunter extraordinaire was sitting in a wheelchair.

He was a gimp!

“C’mon Dean, it isn’t that bad!”

“Dude, shut up. You’re not the one being pushed around like a frikken toddler.”

“Just be grateful that you can sit down and relax, my head is still pounding from the other day!”

“I can barely move!”

“God, you are a whiny jerk.”

“Just help me into the car and get on with it. That granny is staring at us!”

“Fine.” Sam gingerly helped Dean balance on his good leg, supporting his brother under the armpits and pivoting him round until Dean could sit down safely in the shotgun seat. He pointedly ignored Dean’s grunt of pain – if he pointed it out Dean would just claim that he was hearing things.

“I swear Sammy; if you get a scratch on my baby I will kill you!”

“I’d like to see you try, considering you can’t use either of your hands.”

“I’ll strangle you with my feet.”

“You only have one foot that isn’t in a cast.”

“I swear to god Sammy, I will find a way.”

“Hmmm…” 

They drove back to the motel in stony silence, Dean occasionally huffing angrily and twisting his body. 

“Are you sure you didn’t scratch the paintwork when you put the wheelchair in the back?”

“I promise I haven’t broken your precious Impala, but if you mention it again, I may have to key the bonnet!”

Dean’s glare was enough to silence Sam.

…

Dean was sat slumped on the sofa, red in the face with sweat dripping down his brow…it was exhausting trying to get out of that wheelchair, and he had refused all of Sam’s offers of help.

It didn’t take long before he fell fast asleep, not even stirring when Sam tried to wake him for dinner. Drugs always did take it out of him and even the scent of a greasy hamburger didn’t rouse him. Therefore, Sam placed the bags of food in the fridge and settled down for the night. The gash in his head was still making itself known and his ears had been ringing for well over half an hour.

And, for putting up with all of Dean’s whining, he deserved an early night!

…

When Dean stirred, he shifted his weight, realizing that he needed to go to the bathroom to sort out – well, man problems. He’d been having a vivid dream about the other week when he had pressed Sam over the bonnet of the Impala and fucked him, and now his cock was throbbing with need.

Don’t judge, its morning…

He shifted the blankets off of himself quietly, so as not to wake Sam. He wanted to have his morning wank in peace.

Dean didn’t remember that he only had one good leg until he was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Pain flared up through his broken leg and arm, making Dean yell out in pain.

“W-what? Dean? Are you ok?” Sam sprung out of bed brandishing a gun, looking around for whatever had caused Dean pain.

“I’m peachy. Just help me up!”

“Up? Oh, there you are…what happened?”

“I forgot.” Dean was pouting now, his lower lip jutting out and making him look like a petulant child.

“You forgot that your leg is broken?”

“Shuddup and help, or find a hot babe who will get me up instead.”

Sam rolled his eyes and scooped Dean into his arms, carrying his brother over to one of the twin beds and laying him down on top of the duvet.

And then Sam realized that Dean had more than one problem on his hands…or groin. Dean was proudly sporting eight, rock solid inches of morning glory. His pants were tented at the front and there was a small damp patch on the grey material.

“Are you just gonna stare at my cock all day, or leave and put me out of my misery.”

“Neither. Do you want me to take you to the toilet to sort that out?”

“Yeah, great idea Sammy, apart from the fact that I can’t use my hands!”

“Jeeez, no need to be so stroppy.”

“Look Sam, I’m tired, my leg hurts, my arm hurts, my wrist hurts and I’m horny.”

“Well let me sort it out for you then.”

“Hell no, my ass is still sore from Thursday!”

“I never said anything about your ass. Look, just let me take care of you for once. You always look out for me…it’s about time I lend a helping hand, pun intended.” Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s dreadful sense of humor, but shuffled a little and wriggled his hips. Yes his ass was still raw from Sam fucking him the other night, but on the other hand his cock was now painfully hard and begging for release. It wasn’t as if he could sort himself out at the moment.

“Fine, but no touchy feely. I have to actually be able to sit down now that I can only move in a wheelchair, so don’t get too handsy.”

“I thought that you like the way that my fingers are ‘so big and rough’ and that my cock is ‘so long and perfect’.”

“I never said your dick is long.”

“Did too, last month in Minnesota.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“I can think of something you can put in your mouth to stop you from talking.”

Sam snorted.

“Your idea of sex talk seriously sucks.” Despite this, Sam lifted Dean up into a comfier position and placed some pillows behind his back. Then, he lifted Dean’s hips and began to pull down Dean’s sweatpants. Luckily they were baggy so that they would fit over the cast, so it wasn’t difficult to strip Dean off.

His boxers, on the other hand, presented more of an issue and in the end Sam simply lost patience and used a knife to cut the offending fabric away to reveal Dean’s aching erection. His older brother moaned as soon as the cold air hit his cock and he wriggled his hips helplessly.

Usually by now he would have grabbed Sam by the hair – serves him right for not getting a haircut – and would be forcing him to deepthroat his erection. 

Sam smirked at Dean’s feeble squirming, kneeling between Dean’s legs and looking up at his older brother teasingly. He watched with a smirk as Dean wetted his lips and waited a moment before leaning forward and capturing Dean’s mouth with his own, tonguing at Dean’s lips for entrance and nibbling at Dean’s lower lip.

He allowed his hands to trail up and down the uninjured parts of Dean’s body, teasing his nipples into hard peaks and reveling in the chocked sound that Dean makes. When Dean was outright moaning, Sam ran his hand down to Dean’s prominent hipbones and then to his brother’s aching cock. 

Sam gave a satisfied smile when Dean grunted in pleasure – Sam had just run his palm over the head of Dean’s cock, making it swell further and dribble out more precome, which was now smeared over his palm.

“Sam, please, I swear to god, get on with it!”

“Hmmm, but I’m not sure I’m ready yet. I like seeing you like this. Writhing, begging for me to touch you.”

“I’m not begging.”

“You will be.”

And with that Sam leant forward and took the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth. He began tongue at Dean’s frenulum, moving his tongue from side to side, up and down rapidly so that Dean let out a shaky cry.

“Ugh, look so good with your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock. Those pretty pink lips. Bet every guy on the planet wishes those cock-sucker lips belonged to them.”

Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes wide and his long lashes fluttering as he deliberately sucked harder on Dean’s erection, hollowing out his cheeks.

Sam’s own dick was twitching with interest now, but he willed his erection away. Today was about making Dean feel good. His older brother would make it up to him later.

“God Sammy, just like that, so good to me baby boy. Know how to make me feel amazing…so perfect, you’re my perfect baby boy.” Sam smirked around Dean’s cock and took in another inch, bobbing his head three times before pulling off completely.

“Jesus, Sam, don’t stop, please, I need this.” Dean’s purple cock strained against his body, flicking of its own accord and desperately seeking friction. The raised veins were pulsing and no matter how hard Dean tried, he couldn’t get his hips to cooperate and thrust.

“Nuh-uh. You’ve been driving me mad with your whining since Saturday. Now it’s your turn to suffer.” Sam tauntingly ran his tongue once over Dean’s slit before taking hold of Dean’s cock with his hand, pressing the head of Dean’s penis against his lips and rubbing it slowly.

Dean gasped as some of Sam’s stubble grazed his sensitive cock head, the pleasure becoming so intense that the experience was almost bordering on painful. As soon as Dean relaxed into this torment, Sam changed things up again, this time flicking the underside of Dean’s cock head with his tongue and occasionally grazing the underside of Dean’s penis with his teeth.

“Ugh, Sam, so close…please, just a bit more…please!

“Is that begging I hear?”

“No, I don’t – uh, - I don’t – aghhhh, fuck…I’m not begging!”

“Shame. I would have taken pity on you of you were…but if you are still fine…” Sam cut himself off, taking all eight inches of Dean’s cock in his mouth and bobbing as if his life depended on it, occasionally swirling his tongue around the tip of Dean’s penis or gently gliding the surface of his teeth along Dean’s shaft.

He glanced up at Dean’s face, watching his brother falling apart with his eyes heavily lidded and his fingers fluttering uselessly.

“Yes! GOD! Yes! Ugh, Sam, gonna come, gonna come, yeah, so good, gonna-” suddenly Sam tightened his grip around the base of Dean’s cock, effectively halting his orgasm and causing Dean to whimper and cry out in shock.

They had never tried orgasm delay before, but Dean quickly decided that he didn’t like it. 

“Sam, you bitch, just suck me! I need this.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck you!”

“Nope, that’s not it.”

“Sam-aghhhh, please, you son of a bitch, please!”

“Hmmm, I’m pretty sure you’re begging now.”

“Yes, Sam, anything, just get me off, need it, need you.”

“Would I ever deny you anything?!” Sam took pity on his brother, bending down low over his crotch and gently sucking Dean’s entire length back into his mouth. He bobbed up and down slowly, gradually picking up the pace until Dean was a panting, writhing mess.

And then Dean’s entire body went taught and his toes clenched painfully.

Knowing what was coming next, Sam lightly tugged at Dean’s testicles, massaging them as Dean shot wave after wave of load into Sam’s open mouth. 

Dean went completely boneless, his head slumping back against his pillow as he came down from his orgasm. He didn’t even bother watching Sam swallow down his load – he was too lost in the pleasure.

“There, will you stop whining that I have to push you around now?”

“Hmmm?”

Sam laughed gently at Dean’s blissed out expression and planted a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead – he was making the most of the fact that Dean couldn’t punch him for doing so.

“You do realize that I’m gonna have to wash you now, don’t you?”

Dean let out a low growl, using his good leg to kick Sam in the shin…yep, Dean was definitely on the road to recovery.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos, this is my first attempt at pwp and I am nervous posting it...play nice? xxx


End file.
